


Timmilocks and the Three Hunks

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tim breaks and enters, mostly just enters, right at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11956389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim finds a house in the woods and goes in. He ends up being come on to by three very handsome men.





	Timmilocks and the Three Hunks

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 2012.

Tim is out in the forest one night, lost and tired. He comes upon a house and, hopeful, he knocks on the door.  

There’s no answer.

When he tries the knob, the door opens without a problem so he goes inside to try and get warm. He doesn’t want to impose, but he is very hungry, cold, and tired.

“Hello? Is anyone home?” Tim waits for a few minutes and calls out a few more times, but there’s no reply.

He goes to the table and oddly enough, considering no one’s home, there’s food on it. The first plate has a nice steak meal, the second is a big bowl of cereal, and the third is a large chilidog.

Tim doesn’t really like chilidogs, and he’s too cold to want cereal, so he takes a few bites of the first meal. Enough to fill his stomach until it stops complaining.

Next he goes over to the fire, which is lit (a bad idea, since the house is empty).

The first chair is much too big for little Tim. The second looks very comfy, though possibly too soft. The third, though, looks too hard to be comfortable. So he sits at the edge of the second one, warming himself by the flames.

Once he’s warmer, he starts nodding off. And Tim doesn’t really want to fall and possibly injure himself, so he decides to lie down somewhere.

There are 3 beds upstairs. The first is much too big - again. The second is a lumpy mess, with what seems to be dozens of blankets surrounding it. The third is rather simple, but smaller than the first and comfortable enough. So Tim lies down and falls asleep quickly.

Later, 3 men walk up to the house and enter. The first is a very large man, handsome, well-built and rather serious-looking. The second is tall and rather slender, but muscled, with a happy disposition. The third is a bit taller than the second, but not as tall as the first, muscular and rather broad, rather rough-looking.

The first one, Bruce, notices the food. “Someone ate from my plate…”

The second, Dick, goes to the chairs by the fire. “How odd. It looks like someone was sitting in my chair!”

The third, Jason, calls down from the top of the stairs. “Someone’s sleeping in my bed.”

The three of them go to Jason’s bed and sure enough, there’s a small lump under the covers, a bit of black hair peeking out.

Bruce pulls the covers back and they see a beautiful, small man sleeping.

The three men look at each other.

Then back down at the pretty boy.

Jason pipes up, “Can we keep him?”

Dick grins, “He is quite adorable~ Come on, Bruce, what do you say?”

Bruce remains stoic, but looks contemplative.

Without waiting, Jason crawls onto the bed and nudges the boy.

Tim groans and rolls onto his back, nose scrunching up a bit as he starts to wake up.

The men stare as he stretches, admiring the way his body is shown off.

Tim’s eyes flutter open and it takes but a moment before he’s sitting up and jerking back against the headboard.

“U-Um!”

“What are you doing in my bed, pretty bird?

"What’s your name, little one?”

“Hm.”

 Tim looks between all of them, clutching at the sheets near his hips.

“I’m Tim. I’m so sorry for intruding, but I was lost and tired and I promise I didn’t steal anything-”

Of all the things Tim expected, being kissed wasn’t one of them.

“Aw, no fair, Jason! I want a kiss, too~”

Jason pulls away and Tim pants for breath, utterly confused.

“He’s in my bed. I get first dibs.”

“So just wait a moment, Dick.”

“Aw,” Dick pouts.

Tim blinks but then he’s being ravished by Jason again.

“Hey Bruce, what do you think?”

Jason pulls away to molest his neck and Tim dazedly looks at Bruce.

“…My bed is the largest.”

And Tim blushes hard while Dick squeals excitedly.

Dick claps his hands, “Perfect! Come on, Jaybird! You heard the man!”

Jason sighs but pulls back, “Alright, alright.”

Then he hefts Tim over his shoulder, the young boy letting out a squeak and a huff of air.

He’s in the middle of the bed a moment later, one man to each side and one between his legs.

“Tim, you said?”

Tim nods slowly, staring the largest of the men between his slender legs.

“Well, Timmy. I think we know the perfect way for you to apologize for… trespassing,” Dick’s grin is sly and seductive.

“Mm. The perfect repayment,” Jason chuckles.

Tim whimpers and melts under the touches, submitting embarrassingly easily to them.

 …….It was going to be a long night.


End file.
